


Revealed

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Fitz passes out on a mission, and Mack discovers a secret
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie
Series: 2020 Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, "I should have told you a long time ago", posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

Fitz passed out in the middle of a mission, one second okay, and the next ghostly pale and swaying. All he managed to get out was a weak, “I don’t feel well.”

He tumbled down, and cracked his head hard on a desk he’d been skirting past. Mack had tried to catch him, but there was barely any warning, and Mack did not have superpowers. Not for the first time, he wished he could protect them better. 

“Fitz!” someone yelped, and Simmons was at Fitz’s side next to Mack in a second. 

And for the first time, he heard Simmons curse.

“Fuck, Fitz,” she said, pressing her fingers into his neck to check his pulse. “You’re so stupid.”

“What’s wrong?” Coulson said.

“It’s his heart,” Simmons said, checking his pulse. “He ran out of his medication a couple days ago, and he said he’d be fine until we could get them in tomorrow, but he  _ lied _ , and he knew he lied. And when he’s awake, I’m going to kill him.”

She then let out a long, steadying sigh.

“I need to get him back to the base.”

“Mack, May, go with Simmons to the  Quinjet and get him home. If he wakes up before we get home, tell him I need to have a word about him about keeping medical conditions that put his safety and the mission in jeopardy from the director. And we’ll be having one ourselves, Simmons.”

“Yes, sir,” Simmons said. Mack bent down and hoisted Fitz up off the ground, cradling him bridal style against his chest. “Come on, then.”

They rushed him through the office to the  Quinjet parked on the roof. 

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Mack finally asked settled in the back while May started up the plane. He couldn’t take his eyes from Fitz’s face, slack and pale. Something squeezed hard and aching in his chest. 

“He is,” Simmons said gently, her voice just as sweet and as kind as he had ever heard her. She had wonderful bedside manners, and he would love to have her as his doctor if he were ever sick. “He has a congenital heart disease. He has medication he takes to manage it and reduce the strain on his heart, but with his medication gone, his heart had been working harder than it has in a while, and that leads to him fainting, shortness of breath, cool, clammy skin. I just need to get him back to the base and get some oxygen in him. Between Lincoln and myself, he’ll be okay. I promise you.”

“I can’t believe he never told me.”

“He didn’t want to be a bother,” Simmons said. “With his brain injury, and all of the fall out from that, he didn’t want to be a burden on you, or the team.”

“He still could have told me.”

“Oh, well, I certainly agree with you,” she said. “I told him he should tell you, but he’s a special kind of stubborn.”

“That’s true,” he agreed.

Fitz’s eyes started to open, and he groaned, let out a shaky breath.

“Hey,” Mack said, shifting him a little and stroking over his neck where he held Fitz steady.

“Hey,” Fitz managed. 

“You’re alright,” Mack said before he could continue. “Relax. We’re taking you back to base for Simmons and Lincoln to take care of you.”

Fitz just nodded, and rested his head against Mack’s shoulder where he had him.

“Okay, strap in, we’re taking off,” May called as she lifted the bird into the air gently.

“I should have told you a long time ago,” Fitz said. “You deserve the truth. I’m sorry for lying to you, and -” 

“That’s what the scar is,” Mack said, touching the center of his chest where a straight scar bisected Fitz. He’d touched it in bed, running his fingers down its length. He had had an idea of what it could be, of course, and why it was there, but he hadn't ever asked. “I never wanted to ask. It seemed rude, none of my business.”

“Open heart surgery,” Fitz replied, “when I was fifteen.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Fitz shook his head.

“No, don’t be. It’s just something I was born with. I didn’t want it to be a big deal. Leo Fitz, with the brain damage  _ and  _ the congenitally bad heart,” he said with a scoff. “I’m not useless. And I didn’t want to be seen that way.” 

“I don’t think that.”

“I know that you don’t.”

Mack stroked over Fitz’s jaw slowly. 

“Don’t do that to me again, Turbo.”

“I won’t, Mack. I just ran out of meds. I thought it’d be okay. But it was too many days, and it caught up with me.”

“We’ll make sure you don’t run out of meds, then. Okay? We’ll take care of you.  _ I’ll  _ take care of you.”

“Okay.”


End file.
